Unexpected
by Dear Rosie
Summary: Tadase thought he would always love Amu. So why does this other girl capture his attention? Tadase's thoughts on love and how things have turned out. Tadina -Tadase x OC- and mention of Amuto. One-shot.


This is my new Shugo Chara drabble/one-shot thingy. But before you read, a little about my OC!

Her name is Hina Miyamoto. She has black, curly hair and dark eyes and a Guardian Character (who I haven't named yet). She will be used in a Kutau story I plan on writing as Tadase's love interest. :3 I invented her because I really like Amuto but I also really like Tadase. Since I don't want him to end up with Amu, I created what I think would be his perfect girl! She's strong-willed, but not too pushy or over-bearing. And she wouldn't mind being treated like a princess (wihch Tadase would if he ever achieves his dream of taking over the world). So yes, Hina is everything Tadase could want in a girl (or at least I think so), but she doesn't fall in love as easily as Amu! xD

Enjoy~!  
-xxGlassRose :)

* * *

~Unexpected~

Tadase stared forward. Just forward. Into the back of the girl who may have stolen his heart. It wasn't the girl he had expected to be staring at. No, she was completely different. Her black hair was entirely different than the pink hair of the girl he thought he loved. He did love her at one point, but he doubted that the pink-haired girl would ever return his feelings; he was pretty certain she was in love with someone else.

Tadase moved his gaze to the window. He was sure other boys never had this problem. They probably didn't fall in love with girls who weren't interested in them while girls they weren't interested in were knocking down their door. Tadase was sure of it. No one else had it this bad.

Birds flew outside. Into the clear blue sky, free. It must be nice to be a bird, Tadase thought. Birds didn't have the kinds of worries he had. Even with Easter far from his worries, he still couldn't be completely free. Not like Ikuto. Ikuto was more than free now that Easter was gone.

In many ways, Tadase envied Ikuto greatly. Not only did Ikuto have Amu wrapped around his finger, but he could do as he pleased. At one point Tadase had hated Ikuto more than anyone, but these days he couldn't muster up any abhorrence toward his so-called "brother." Since they had reconciled, there was no more hate, only a burning jealousy that raged inside Tadase.

It wasn't that Tadase was ready to give up on Amu, but he knew good and well he was fighting a fight he simply could not win.

It hardly mattered anyway. Amu's touch no longer sent that shocking feeling through his body. Her voice didn't sound as sweet as it once had. He knew he had promised he would always love her. But now, he had a feeling that he wouldn't.

Unexpected was the only word that could adequately describe Tadase's predicament. It had all started when he went to middle school. He was still in the same class as Amu, but he had also met someone new. She was different. Happy, strong-willed, and pretty. Unlike anyone he had ever met. She was not as easily bent as Amu was. She knew what she wanted and had an unwavering mindset. Not to mention that she was a Character Bearer. Tadase's thoughts drifted to the first time they met.

_She was stumbling through the hallways with armfuls of books, intent on not being late to class on the first day of school. All was going well until her foot met an unseen obstacle and she tumbled forward._

_An extended hand came to meet the fallen girl, and after she was back on her feet, the same hand reached down to pick up one of her books. _

"_Please do be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Tadase said with a bright smile. The girl only cocked an eyebrow._

"_Are you supposed to be Prince Charming or something?" Her one mistake was the word "prince." Tadase instantly character changed and a small crown appeared on his head._

"_You think I am a prince? No, I am your king! Now, bow to me!" Tadase said, finishing his rant with a maniacal laugh._

_By this time the girl had picked up all her books and was staring at Tadase as if he were insane. _

"_Are you kidding? You are just a joke." And with that she walked off. He snapped out of character change and wondered what in the world he had done._

That was a long time ago. So much had happened. But that one little unexpected meeting had changed everything. Tadase smiled to himself. Maybe unexpected things were good things.

A hand slamming down on his desk jolted him from his pleasant thoughts.

"Hotori-kun, are you daydreaming or something?" A quizzical look was cast down on Tadase. When he looked up, he saw the embodiment of his thoughts, Hina.

"Miyamoto-chan!" He gasped. Tadase caught himself when he said "chan." Didn't he only use that with Amu?

"I told you before, you can just call me Hina-chan if you want. Especially if you're going to call me 'Miyamoto-chan.' We've known each other for a while, Hotori-kun."

"Then why do you still call me Hotori-kun?"

"Because I want to." Tadase smiled. Whenever Hina didn't feel like coming up with an answer to something, that was what she said. "But if you want me to, I could start calling you Tadase-kun," she said.

"It doesn't matter to me, Hina-chan." Hina smiled herself this time, looking into Tadase's smiling face.

Tadase wasn't expecting to fall in love with anyone but Amu. But since she had Ikuto, she wouldn't mind, he thought.

And Tadase wasn't sure what the future had for him. But he knew there was someone made just for him. And who knows? He may have just found her.


End file.
